Stunned in Glitter
by Captain Vox
Summary: A set of short stories about Dr. Horrible's time in his new ELE lab. It's about making friends! Or enemies...depends on whether you ask Dead Bowie or Dr. Horrible. Either way, accidents happen in the lab.  T for possible language later
1. Glitter Gun

Dr. Horrible flicked his camera on, dressed in his new red jacket and black gloves. The goggles are perched precariously atop his mess of blonde hair. He picked up a black and silver gun that looked a lot like his exploded death-ray. "I have the new stun gun here in working condition. It uh, seems to be in perfect shape, ready for its first trial run." He gave a smile to the camera and hefted it in a shooting position. "Thought I'd try it out on camera, heh!" His thumb flicked the on-button.

Glitter exploded everywhere. In his hair. All over his red jacket. Smearing his goggles.

Gold sparkling glitter.

Dr. Horrible was…glittery.

Dr. Horrible was sure he was even inhaling the stuff, coating his lungs in shiny flecks of..of…whatever glitter is made from. It couldn't be healthy that was for sure. It was still raining down on him and the "stun gun" he was holding.

Blinking most of it out of his eyes so he could actually see, Dr. Horrible looked down at the gun and the sticky white tape with pink lettering. "Glitter Gun" it read in place of stun. He let out a cough and glitter spewed from his mouth all over the desk, keyboard and computer. "That was…unexpected." Tossing the thing aside further down the table he brushed at the glitter to no avail. The bright shiny pieces of stuff were sent flying around again to settle pretty much where he'd been cleaning it up from.

"Bowie, I know it was him," he muttered, brows furrowed in agitation. Bowie had been interrupting all of his new experiments, trying to persuade Dr. Horrible to work with him, and being downright pestering since Dr. Horrible had joined the ELE. Only one person could have done this…catastrophe.

A knock sounded at the lab door and Dr. Horrible looked up with a very Billy, very pathetic look. "_What?_"

Dead Bowie walked in and looked at his fellow villain covered in gold glitter. "Oooh, pretty!"


	2. Booming Chemistry

**Booming Chemistry**

The little tubes of brightly colored liquids are set up orderly across the table. It seems everything is perfect. There are charts laid out behind the table with equations and a lot of side notes. Also a few self-deprecating messages written with the side notes help to keep Dr. Horrible in the right frame of mind.

The Doctor is standing before the table, flipping through pages in a book with one hand while the other holds a vial of cotton-candy-blue liquid. When his hand jerks, it fizzes like soda pop. He doesn't seem to notice or care so perhaps it is supposed to do that. He flips a few more pages and must have found what he is looking for. His face brightens up and he straightens his back. The smile that plays across his face makes him look younger.

He pushes the book up further on the table and grabs a second vial, one with apple green liquid. He slowly, carefully pours the blue liquid into the vial of the green liquid. The mixture is starting to fizz, it starts to bubble out of the tube and Dr. Horrible pulls them apart, watches carefully as they mix and react with one another.

The liquids in the mixed vial are slowing in their bubbly-fizzy process and Dr. Horrible is calming down. He sets the blue one back into the holder and holds the green-blue one up to his eyes, staring at it like he can see molecules or particles mixing and reacting with one another.

His brows furrow and he pulls the vial back a little. He passes the vial from that hand to the other and stares continually at the mixing reaction. His fingers feel warm as they grasp the little vial. "That can't be right…" he mutters and looks over at the book, skimming the pages looking for an answer to the heat he is suddenly feeling pouring off of the vial. There is nothing there to explain it, not that he can see. He eases the vial towards the board away from the other vials, wanting it out of his hands if this wasn't going to end well.

Before the vial touches the wood board a loud explosion and flash of green-blue light goes off. Doctor Horrible stands there, before it as the smoke starts to diminish. His eyebrows and tips of his hair are tinged in fire-streaks. He is coughing smoke from his lungs. His lab coat is a mess. "Damn it, I just washed this…"

A knock at the door is left unanswered mostly because it opens before Dr. Horrible can say one way or another about it. In waltzes Dead Bowie looking at the table before the Doctor and he laughs. "Oops, what did you boom?"


	3. Pink Strawberry Catastrophe

Pink Strawberry Catastrophe

Dr. Horrible sits at his computer in full gear and a large smile is on his face. "Dead Bowie went out for the afternoon. It has been a while since I've been able to get back on." He shifts in his seat and points to his eyebrows. "They grew back from the last, uh, accident. Come to find out, Bowie had changed the labels on my chemistry set and that was the reason for the um," his lips twitch. "Accident."

Grabbing a fixed Stun Ray he holds it up to the computer with a boyish grin, his Billy side pokes its head out. "The glitter incident has also been remedied…granted my lab still, well, sparkles in certain light." He shakes his head and sighs. "But the Stun Gun is up and running, functionally."

"Anyway," he says and sets it aside. "I also received a new mission from Bad Horse. I'm happy to say that I'll be pulling this on my own." That boyish grin turns into one that is most definitely "Dr. Horrible" as he spaces out thinking about the details of the heist.

Whoever is watching the blog sees Dead Bowie walking up quietly behind Dr. Horrible and he is holding a large cup of…something. He reaches out and taps Dr. Horrible's shoulder. The Dr. jumps and knocks the very hefty plastic cup from Bowie's hands and a bright pink, sticky, icy almost liquid spills all over the red lab coat, keyboard and computer screen setting off a few sparks and some smoke.

"Oh! That was a strawberry slushie just for you!" Bowie whines.


	4. IOU

Dr. Horrible sits at the meeting table with the rest of the ELE. His arms are folded over his chest and he has a smirk on his face that speaks multitudes towards a happy demeanor. He almost looks confident in himself once more. On the table before him sits a little red and black box with writing across the top that reads, "Displacer Box".

He looks around the table and the smile on his face grows even larger. Dead Bowie is missing and he thinks this is for the best. The man could not ruin anything now. Those that are gathered around the table are there to show Bad Horse their new inventions or projects. So far it seems that Dr. Horrible is the only one with an actual invention to show. This is good as Bad Horse had said it seemed the ELE was running out of brains and creativity as of late. Dr. Horrible has the chance today to show that he will, at least, be the creative one for the Horse.

"So, let us show you what we've done for the week, yes?" asks Fake Jefferson.

Bad Horse turns towards Jefferson and whinnies. Then he swings his attention to Dr. Horrible and lets out a deep neigh.

Snatching up the Displacer Box, Dr. Horrible smiles at Bad Horse and the others and stands up. "This is a Displacer Box, a device that will allow you to disappear from this place and end up somewhere else. Hitting a button on this watch will return you to where the Box is." He smiles a truly Billy-grin and waits for approval to test out the device.

Bad Horse nods his head up and down and Dr. Horrible turns the box to face himself. Hitting the button on the top, Dr. Horrible tenses up a little, and waits for the feel of the displacement of his body to another place. When it doesn't happen he glares down at the box and hits the button harder. Again, nothing happens so he picks it up and spins it around, looking for something that could have gone wrong. "I'm sorry, I don't know…it worked perfectly this morning…"

A small slip of paper is sticking out from the corner of the box and Dr. Horrible grabs at it. The top of the lid pops open and he looks down into it. The innards are missing and in place is a little note with the letters I O U scribbled in very Dead Bowie handwriting. "Damn you, Bowie!" He flops down in the chair and tosses the box on the table.

The front door pops open admitting the head of Dead Bowie. "Did I hear my name? I was just coming to replace this!" He holds up the innards of the box, now all painted a very bright pink.


	5. Mirror Effect

Dr. Horrible sits down at his computer, wanting to go through his Blog entries and see what he has covered this week. Normally he goes through each one before posting them but it seems that as of late, there isn't much time for him to do that. He has been so caught up in heists, plots and dealing with Dead Bowie's infiltrations of his lab that Horrible has been putting off his reviews.

Clicking open the program he has to record his Blog sessions, Dr. Horrible sees something different than usual. He cannot pin it down right off but he sees that something on the opening set up screen looks off. He shakes his head and hits the "open file" button, going back to Monday's entry. As the files pops up he sits back to watch his camera-perfect face come up on screen.

Only….

It's not so camera perfect. The image is mirrored, some odd affect that teenagers like to use on their myspace pages. How in the world…

Dr. Horrible leans forwards and watches as he conducts his entire Blog cast in mirror vision. Having a horrible feeling hit his gut, in true ironic fashion, Dr. Horrible opens each of his other Blog posts. Each one is running in some odd, non-serious effect. He cannot believe he'd posted a weeks worth of work in this stupid, stupid manner.

With a growl, Dr. Horrible goes quickly to his mail inbox for the Blogs. Yep, it is filled with comments on his new manner of presenting his Blog. Some good responses, mostly jokes about it all. Then one catches his eyes. It is under the name "Bowie-rific".

Rolling his eyes, he opens it up and finds that Dead Bowie left a Blog response in yet another effect. "Hey Dr.! I thought I would try to spice up your Blog! Hope you liked it."

Dr. Horrible gets up and swipes the camera from atop his computer and chucks it in the trash.


End file.
